Dearest
by pH 12
Summary: Chase can't seem to move on and forget his obsession with playgirl farmer Angela...OneShot - ChaseXAngela - Dark Chase


A/N- Bonjour mon petit pal! :D Hello my little friend. (don't embarress me by telling me my French isn't correct XD)

Anyway!

I decided to do a series of one shots between Angela and the bachelors of Tree of Tranquility. Each oneshot will be based on an emotion that will be seen throughout the short tale.

Tell me if you guys like it; not that I'll stop if you don't! XD I'd just like to get some feedback. I'd love reviews, too. =)

So- about this certain oneshot. Well, the emotions you'll come across, and the emotions I'm trying to portray, are the emotions - Lust, and Obsession.

I'd also love it if you guys reviewed and told me which pairings should have which emotions. It would help! XD

List:

ChaseXAngela - Lust & Obsession - _**Done!**_

JinXAngela - Trust

LukeXAngela - Surprise

JuliusXAngela - Rivalry

GillXAngela - Denial

CalvinXAngela - Grief

OwenXAngela - Admiration

TobyXAngela - Fear

* * *

They say that a wise man once said; look but don't touch. But, my darling, he wasn't faced with such a fine piece of art as yourself. So sumptuous, delightfully nasty that the hairs rose on my back whenever your presence graced me.

You were bad, so feverishly tainted that my blood boiled whenever your touch fell upon my body, so cold with sweat and fear that it was far from possible, darling. I wondered how you liked it, every small detail of our existence, as I fell to my knees before you. If you liked the way my name tasted on those rosy lips of yours, darling, and if you ever fantasised about the possibility of us.

Oh, yes, darling – settling down. How it rocked that precious body of yours in a fit of terrified spasms as you wondered about giving up that playgirl life of yours. Of course, my darling, you never would. You _never _could, shall I say? How you adore the image of a man wrapped around your littlest finger, attracted to your being like a moth to light.

My dearest, I wondered also, the possibility of you in a flowing, milky white gown, cheeks rosy with love. But that's all it ever was, darling, lust. Wasn't it? The way you purred my name as the burning blood of pure desire coursed through your veins under that blanched body of yours. I can remember, oh so clearly, the way you were sprawled like an elegant tigress on that excuse of a bed of yours. How you didn't stir even when I closed the door, a little too loud, just so I could marvel at those wondrous eyes of yours. Fawn swirled with beige, the way I liked it. Not that you ever liked them, dear. Yes, I can remember all those words that spilled from that pretty little mouth of yours, how you preferred sapphire eyes and sun kissed golden hair.

He'll never know that, as your lips are now associated with his own. How his cheeky laugh is all too loud for your likes, but there must be something special about him, darling. As you would never give up me for any reason other than fear.

Oh, yes, fear – let's play that instrument. How commitment and love terrified you. That's why you're in his arms, and even now, I watch as his kisses grow fonder and softer, and you don't like that. You like them fierce, passionate, free without the thought of a relationship. You live on the rocks, darling, and you adore it.

When will you stop, dearest? When will you snap out of your amorous lifestyle? When the wine has ran dry, when every man in this damned town has been witness to your burning desires. You're like a candle – milky, flawless pale skin, draped with the parching fire of flirtatious behaviour. What will you do when every man has been singed, darling? Will you pack your things and pass me by without a humble glance, to board the ferry to another island? Will you ever lie awake every night like I do, dreaming of times when your flame shone on me?

I doubt it all, darling. But doubt is overshadowed by the emotion of adoration.

Yes, dear, that night when you left me standing by the vast ocean, grasping a posy of daises, windswept by the sea wind, I looked upon your form. Running away. I always wondered why you were running, if the pain was unbearable, or if you wanted to start on your latest man before the sun began to rise. Or maybe, by chance, you had glanced at the coral snippet of card stashed amongst the flowers, and read the 3 scrawled words I had written in nervousness.

Maybe that's why my sweet ran from me? Maybe if I had loved you privately, as I do now, you would have stayed with me.

I regret it all, darling. I regret ever answering and fulfilling the task that had been bestowed upon me. To deliver the ingredients you had ordered as if I were a mailman. When you opened the door, thoughts of valuable time with my cooking melted away as you began luring me in. How your bait satisfied every taste I ever had, drawing me in with the flash of a smile.

Now, you travel along the dim paths, the hazy light from the lamps casting a yellow glow over your skin. How vulnerable you seem; alone and quiet. The flirty aura that wafts around you is gone, and the tender little girl is exposed. How easy it would be, to snatch your body into my arms and kiss away the space between us until we could hardly breathe. How utterly tempting you look, how mouth watering your scent is: mint and vanilla. You're fumbling around in your backpack, dog eared and patterned with odd swatches of cloth that hide the gaping holes.

A dog barks inside, deep and throaty. You snort, placing the key in the lock. I remember moonlit nights when we'd stumble oh so carelessly up the winding, dusty path. How you'd twist and turn the key with all your might yet it would never budge. How I kissed you, up against it, as I carefully slipped my hand around your waist.

Are you remembering that now? As you glance in the direction of the trees lining your field. Can you see me, darling?

I wonder where your latest affair is. Why you are letting minutes fall by without him by your side? The damage could be harsh this time, dear. Waste not, want not.

And then everything is over, as you are bathed in a new light. The cosy glow from your cottage, the sound of your companions as they greet you. Yet still, your eyes do not stray from the darkened space between each tree.

You're turning away from the pleasant environment you call home. Walking softly towards your field, lined with crops that remained moist from the morning's watering. Are you scared, my darling? Are you worried?

You turn your back, usher the oatmeal canine indoors, leaving me in the soft cold night. The lights flitter, dulling, before the cottage is drenched in blackness.

And I'll mutter my goodnights as I start off down the dusty path to Waffle Centre. Leaving my darling alone and lethal.

_Sleep well, my darling._


End file.
